


The one where Tyler is an idiot

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And a bit of humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Why wouldn't you come to me with your problems?"





	

"Why wouldn't you come to me with your problems?"

"Don't say it like that"Caroline mumbled to herself"It's just some things that you don't need to know"

"Why?Don't you trust me?"

"I do,it's just,you won't get it"

Oh he would get it fine.

In fact,he'd get it too fine.

If Caroline had learned something from this year with her amazing but a bit overprotective boyfriend,was to keep him away from her ex.

It wasn't even a big thing.

Tyler kissed her,she slapped him and then he apologized.Something among the words 'was caught up in the moment'.Even though things were awkward after that,she wasn't mad.

You know who would be mad?

Klaus.

"I think I have helped you more than enough with your problems,love"he told her and placed a soft kiss on her hair"You can tell me anything"

"Just promise you won't get mad"

"I promise I won't"

"Tyler kissed me"

"Oh"

"But then I stopped him and he said he was sorry,so we're fine now"Caroline quickly replied glancing over at her boyfriend waiting for a reply.Instead Klaus kissed her.

"See?Don't you feel better?"

"You aren't mad?"

"With you?Why would I be?"he smiled"It's not your fault that Tyler is an idiot"Caroline smiled and kissed him again.This was a pleasant surprise.

(Fun fact;Tyler accidentally got punched in the nose that day)


End file.
